1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a process for preventing particle contamination in processing chambers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma generated particles are an important source of contamination in device manufacturing. During plasma processing, particles may form on the chamber walls and eventually flake off. Particles may flake off when the chamber door is opened or closed. When the particles flake off, they may float around in the chamber and come to rest on the chamber surface without adhering to the surface. When the chamber door is reopened to place another substrate into the chamber, the gush of air or change in pressure or temperature may cause the non-adhered particles to stir up and float around the chamber. The particles may then come to rest once stability is reached. If the particles come to rest on the incoming substrate, then the substrate has been contaminated. The chamber may be periodically cleaned, but to clean the chamber after each substrate is processed is quite time consuming and may result in decreased substrate throughput.
There is a need in the art to prevent particle contamination within a processing chamber on a substrate to substrate basis.